Prince and Pauper, Princess and Martyr
by Dominator046
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! A Collection of Oneshots Surrounding the Prince of Persia, written by a long time fan. Watch as The Prince and The Princess are taken by the wind's breath; TWO grains of sand, in the storm. Rated to be safe. Prince x Elika


**A Oneshot concerning our rogue-ish friend, the Prince. Late in the game, just before the ending. As he reflects on the past events he had gone through recently, and makes a descision that will affect the world.**

******I just finished this game, so I wanted to write a oneshot about it. (btw, i played the DLC). So yeah, it was a great game!**

******Now, I know some of the writing might not sound like The Prince, but that's my fault, I can't sound like him all the time. I tried to fit in as many of his little habits as I could XD**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

One Big Shade of Grey

"N-no." Was the only word he could possibly muster. They had come so far, to lose finally. He stared in awe, and complete disbelief, at the body that rested on the stone slab before him. His legs, strengthened through many of his abilities based upon acrobatics, quivered at the sight. He looked up at the sky, the hue of the sky seemed less vibrant than he remembered. The world seemed dull now, he couldn't find words to express this emptiness.

The thought of Elika being dead was entirely beyond his contemplation, but now, it made all the more sense. She knew she would die, but why didn't she tell him. The grief was more painful than any blow levied on him thus far. As he had said, she was the most sensible person he knew. He just couldn't bare to see her dead... it wasn't possible. It just couldn't be.

"Bad luck, huh? Was robbing tombs really that bad?" He asked, comedic, insane with grief. He shook his head, still grinning. He couldn't find a proper means to get rid of his sadness, of his anger, and other emotions. He did something he never thought he'd do.

"Please..."

He dropped to his knees...

"...Please!"

...and prayed.

"Ormazd, please, don't let it end like this! I can't, I won't let it end like this!" The Prince shouted towards the sky, "You can't let her die! She was your most devoted follower! All her talk of you, she made you out as some magnificent power... so you can't let her die now! Please Ormazd... bring her back!"

He kept on his knees, staring towards the sky, minutes fading into hours, and not a single change in all of these cursed lands. All except for the mental state of The Prince. He climbed to his feet, and looked on to the sky, with bitter malice. Managing to find an outlet for his aggression. "What Elika see's in you I don't know. But I know she had more faith in you, than I have faith in my survival half the time!"

His rage was exposing itself, more and more, as he beckoned towards the heavens. "So bring her back! You worthless god! I sealed your brother away, I will seal you away too!"

The Prince, slowly calming down, was now starting to feel the loom of sadness make itself known as well. As a drop of water could be felt on his face, yet, without a single cloud in the sky...

As he wiped the tear away, he looked on at the buildings surrounding the temple. He tried to ignore it, but voices kept splitting in through his skull. The words of Ahriman. He didn't want to listen. But he couldn't help but be tempted by the offer.

"I... can't. Elika died to seal away the darkness..." The Prince looked at her body, and couldn't help but feel another droplet fall from his eye. "But, with her gone... some one else will come along... and set him free anyways..."

The Prince stared back up at the sky, now letting out more of his sorrow. "Is that your plan Ormazd! Let her die for nothing! Is that what you really want..." The Prince questioned, without a single answer.

As he looked up at the sky, something clicked in his mind. He finally gave up on any hope for anyone else to help him. He had hoped, for once, his whole ideals on being self reliant, and closed off from everyone... would be wrong. Sadly, he was right, as he generally was. He clutched the blade in his hand, and stared off at the trees.

"Elika... This is treason, I know... I saved the world... only to damn it again." The Prince said, brushing the hair out of her face.

He regained his grin, as he stared at the body, of the one he held so close. "They always told me adventuring would get me killed... I wish they were right, she shouldn't have died." He said, as he started to walk away, and descend the stairs that lead away from the temple. Talking to himself

"Light... Darkness... what does it matter. It's all _one big shade of grey _to me."


End file.
